Broken
by guitargurl227
Summary: FUTURE SANZOxGOKU...What happens when Sanzo gets drunk and strikes Goku across the face?What happens when Sanzo wakes up the next day,with an awful hangover I will add, and finds the monkey gone?Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **SANZOxGOKUWhat happens when Sanzo gets drunk and strikes Goku across the face? Goku runs, of course. But what happens when Sanzo wakes up the next day (with an awful hangover, I will add) and finds the monkey gone? sLaSh…my first story…gimme a break. Sorry yall, I suck at summaries!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Saiyuki or the characters associated with it…

**Reviews: **YAY!

**Flames:** cranks up chainsaw

**BTW: **""…that means talking (obviously)

''…that means thinking!

Sanzo sat at the window sill of his room at the inn, smoking a cigarette while watching the rain outside pour down. The others were off doing their own thing: Gojyo was at the bar, naturally; Hakkai was, for some reason, out getting groceries in the rain, and Goku, well, Sanzo didn't know where the monkey was.

'Ch. Not like I care about that stupid chimp, anyways' thought the golden-haired monk, as he took a nice, long drag from his Marlboro cigarette. Just then, Goku bounded through the door shouting. 'Speak of the devil' thought Sanzo.

"SANZO" Goku yelled, running up to the window and shouting right in Sanzo's face, "I REFUSE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT STUPID KAPPA!"

"YOU THINK I WANNA SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU, YOU DAMN CHIMP?" Goyjo entered the room then, shouting just as loud as Goku.

Just then, a giant paper fan appeared in Sanzo's hand and collided with the Goku and Gojyo's heads, the disappeared once more inside the monk's robe. (A/N: Where does he keep that thing!)

"Goku, you room with me tonight." Sanzo said, "Gojyo, room with Hakkai. Don't think I'm being nice, I'm just not in the mood to be up all night listening to you two fighting."

Gojyo left the room while Goku stayed where he was in front of Sanzo. Sanzo, noticing that he was still standing there, came from his thoughts and looked up at Goku.

"What is it now?" he said, sounding very much annoyed. Goku just continued to stare at him, a look of concern in his golden eyes.

"Are you okay, Sanzo? You seem grumpier than usual and you don't smoke this much on a usual day" he said.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!"

"Look, just shut up and go get me a beer." Goku continued to just stand there. "Did you hear me? I said go get me a beer," Sanzo repeated, the tone in his voice becoming a bit more dangerous.

"Okay, okay" said Goku, turning and walking towards the door.

"Actually, make that two beers" said the amethyst-eyed priest. "Better yet, just bring me a whole damn box."

"Sanzo, I don't think you really need a whole box, do you?" the concern in the monkey's voice could be heard again.

Sanzo held up his gun and said through clenched teeth, "Do you want to die?"

"Okay! I'll get it!" Goku ran out of the room.

'Ch. That's more like it' thought Sanzo. The rain continued to pour down outside, the drops rolled down the window-glass like tears. The rain always put Sanzo in a bad mood, and Sanzo was a bit surprised that Goku hadn't figured that out yet. 'Why is he always pestering me? Stupid chimp.' he thought, 'It's always the same thing…I'm hungry…I'm thirsty…I don't wanna room with Gojyo…I'm bored. It gets so fucking annoying, I almost want to shoot him…almost…' Truth be told, Sanzo really did care for Goku, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself; his feelings for the boy had changed throughout the last few years since he'd found him on that mountain. Just then, Goku walked through the door carrying a big box of beer and set it on the little table next to Sanzo.

"There's your beer," said Goku, then walked over and threw himself on the bed. He listened while Sanzo popped the beer cans open and gulped them down, one after the other. After a while, Goku started to get a little worried about Sanzo. He had counted every time Sanzo popped a can open and looked up at the monk on number nine.

"Sanzo…" Goku said, "maybe you should stop." Sanzo didn't turn around. Goku then ran to Sanzo and snatched the can from his fingers. "You've had too many, Sanzo!" Just then, the hand that was holding the can of beer clenched into a fist. Sanzo then began to speak, his voice severely slurred.

"Goku, shut up and give me that can." Sanzo reached for the drink, but Goku pulled it away more.

"No! Sanzo, what the heck is wrong with you? You're acting all weird, and you're drunk! You need to stop. What's the matter? Why can't you tell me? C'mon Sanzo! Tell me! I want to help!" Goku's voice was beginning to hurt Sanzo's head.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, then advanced towards Goku and struck him hard across the face. Goku fell to the floor, dropping the can and spilling the beer all over the ground. "Now look what you did, you stupid ape! You spilled it everywhere!" Sanzo continued to yell in his still-slurred voice. He went over to Goku and kicked him. Goku didn't make a sound, he just laid there. Finally, Goku lifted his hand to his mouth and brought it away, finding that his fingers were covered with his own blood. He got up, tears welling up in his golden eyes, and ran. He ran out of the room, out of the inn, and into the cold, pouring rain.

Sanzo, who was still in the room, just looked at the open door that Goku had just ran out of. The reality of what he had just done suddenly clicked in the drunk man's mind. He collapsed on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

**TBC…**(if people think its any good)

**A/N: **Wow, that sucked! Haha. Lots of dialogue! Anyways, review and tell me if you think it's good enough to continue. I said it will be slash, and it will be! But it's gonna be that kind of thing that takes a little time. Not too much though! –wink- See ya'll later!

-guitargurl227-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. (Lord knows what I'd do if I _did _own them –innocent smile-)

Thanks for the Reviews: **princesslily666, ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000, Snotty Chim-Chim, Koto Juri, DarkWingedAngelMairiel**

**Reviews **YAY!

**Flames** loads banishing gun

**-Chapter 2-**

The storm worsened, still Goku kept running. What happened in the inn kept playing over and over in his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"_SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, then advanced towards Goku and struck him hard across the face. Goku fell to the floor, dropping the can and spilling the beer all over the ground. "Now look what you did, you stupid ape! You spilled it everywhere!" Sanzo continued to yell in his still-slurred voice. He went over to Goku and kicked him. Goku didn't make a sound, he just laid there. Finally, Goku lifted his hand to his mouth and brought it away, finding that his fingers were covered with his own blood. He got up, tears welling up in his golden eyes, and ran. He ran out of the room, out of the inn, and into the cold, pouring rain._

**-End Flashback-**

Goku lifted his hand to his mouth once more, feeling dried blood on his lips. This just made him run harder and faster. 'Sanzo has never hit me hard enough to bleed…' he thought. 'All I've ever wanted was to be there for him, and help him. I was just trying to help! He must hate me…he doesn't care about me at all, so maybe I just shouldn't care for him.'

On Goku's leg, a bruise was beginning to form where Sanzo had kicked him. He stopped and leaned against a tree and rolled up his jeans to get a look at it. It was a pretty big bruise, a mix of purple and a brownish-greenish color. Goku winced as he put the tiniest bit of pressure on it. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bush behind him.

He whirled around, ready to fight anything that came at him. There was more rustling, then a figure could be seen coming out from the bush. 'Huh?' Goku thought. He started to back away, but tripped on a root sticking out of the ground, hurting his ankle in the fall. The figure advanced toward Goku and the boy let out a cry for help. (**A/N:** yea I know, Goku usually would cry for help, but hey, he's all alone and hurt his ankle)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_AH! HELP!'_

Sanzo sat straight up, beads of sweat were on his brow. There had been a voice in his dreams, a voice calling out to him…calling for help. The monk looked around the room, then at the clock on the end-table. It read 1:32 am and it was pitch black outside. Suddenly, he noticed that Goku was not in the room. 'Where the hell is that monkey?' Sanzo thought irritably, his head pounding with an awful hangover. Then, he remembered what had happened.

'Shit' he thought, while at the same time, picking up his loaded gun. He slipped his shoes on and ran out of the hotel room. He turned right and bolted through Hakkai and Gojyo's door, waking the two up in the process.

"Dammit, Sanzo! What gives?" said the irritable Gojyo.

"Goku's gone…you two are going to help me look for him." said Sanzo.

"Gone? Where?" said Hakkai in his always-calm voice.

"How the hell should I know?" replied the monk.

"I think the worldly monk might have something to do with the monkey's disappearance" said Gojyo. "Did you do something to make Goku run away?"

Sanzo clenched his teeth. 'I don't have time for this' he thought.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai said, obviously waiting for Sanzo to answer Gojyo's question.

"I hit him…" said Sanzo, "I hit the stupid chimp because I was drunk and he was yelling too loud in my fuckin' ear. Now, unless you have a severe death wish, you'll come with me to find him."

"For once, Hakkai, I think the monk's worried about Goku" whispered Gojyo in Hakkai's ear.

"That appears to be the case" said Hakkai. 'I know Sanzo tries to hide it,' he thought to himself, 'but he must care for Goku. Otherwise he would just go back to sleep and not bother looking for him.'

The three guys left the inn. The rain had stopped but there were still clouds in the sky which blocked the moon, making it even darker than it would be on a regular night. They got in the jeep and drove towards the only place they thought Goku would have gone; the woods. Sanzo was quiet as they drove. He kept his head down and his amethyst eyes on his gun, and his fingers never left the trigger.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Yea I know, it's really short and sorry about moving the story a little fast. I'm gonna try slowing it down, and the next chapter will be longer. This time, I decided to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger on Goku's part of the story. Mwhaha! XD Anyways…next chapter will be longer and I'll work on moving it slower!

**-guitargurl227-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **once again…I don't own Saiyuki!

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers: **cherry fantasy, DarkWingedAngelMairiel, jarm, MrsJenKenobi394, AngeloflLight, ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000, akai no tsuki, Lilie, Suki, Koto Juri, and InsaneBlackHeart**

**Reviews: **-smiles and jumps around happily-

**Flames: -**sharpens axe-

**Chapter 3**

The dark figure kept advancing towards Goku, and, because of his injured ankle, he could not move. The only thing he could think to do was cry for help.

"Ahh! Help!" he screamed, watching as the person stepped into the moonlight.

It was Kami-sama. (**A/N: **If you haven't read the books, this is the guy they lost a battle thingy to, but this is based before they finally did defeat him)

'Ah, shit.' Goku thought. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Kami-sama.

"I was just looking for a new toy. It looks like I've found one!" he said with a chuckle. He came towards Goku, mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly, Goku went rigid. He couldn't move a muscle. Kami-sama had paralyzed him with a spell.

"I've been needing a new toy for such a long time!" said Kami-sama, "I wonder if your friends will come looking for you. Do they still think they can beat me?" he laughed while picking up the paralyzed Goku and headed towards the woods where his palace was.

"I just can't wait to meet your friends again. Especially that Sanzo…no offense to your friend but he's not worthy of the title" as much as this pissed Goku off, and as much as he wanted to smack Kami-sama right in the face, he was still unable to move.

They entered the forest. Kami-sama then put a barrier around the entrance, just as he had done the day Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai had come looking for Gojyo when he had run off. "We'll have lots of fun…you'll become my new favorite toy!" Kami-sama told Goku as they began climbing the endless flight of stairs that led to his palace. It wasn't long before they reached the top, since Kami-sama did have freakish powers that made it possible for him to get up a three hour long staircase in a little under three minutes.

Kami-sama opened a door that led to a huge room with toys covering the floor. He dumped Goku on the ground.

"It looks like I'll have to lock you in here for a while. At least until your friends get here, if they can get through my barrier!" he then left the room, locking the giant door.

As soon as the click of the lock was heard, Goku could move again. He got up and surveyed his surroundings. Toys were everywhere…dolls, teddy bears, cars, stuffed animals, every kind of toy there was. 'What the hell is this place?' Goku thought. He looked at the door. 'Bet I could break through that.'

He ran at the door, sure that he could get through. He slammed against it, but fell to the floor.

"Ah, shit!" Goku shouted, his shoulder filled with pain. 'Sanzo, where are you?' he thought, as he sank to his knees amongst all the toys.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Sanzo…are you sure it's really necessary to go looking for Goku?" Gojyo asked the grumpy monk. "The stupid monkey is probably off hiding, waiting for us to come looking for him so that he can get a good laugh at how worried we would get."

Sanzo raised his loaded Smith & Wesson and pointed it in the redheads face.

"Would you like me to pull the trigger?" he said in a dangerous tone.

"Err…no thanks." said Gojyo, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' sign.

"Somehow, Gojyo, I don't think Goku would do something like that. He likes to play jokes sometimes but I don't think he'd do something like that. Besides, he probably knows that if he were to play something like that on us, Sanzo wouldn't be too happy" said Hakkai in his always-calm voice.

"He's probably gone to some food place that's open 24 hours. Ch, stupid saru. Just wait till I get my hands on him…he's gonna pay for making us get up and look for him at two in the morning" Gojyo said, while sitting back and lighting a cigarette.

All the while, Sanzo hardly heard a word the two other men had said. He was lost in his own private thoughts, wondering what was happening to Goku. He knows that Goku called him, for it was Goku's cry for help that had woken Sanzo up. 'Shit, Goku. What the hell is happening to you?' he thought. Sanzo wasn't used to being worried about anyone, so this was all new to him. He didn't know where to start looking; he didn't know what could have happened or where Goku could be. The memory of what he had said to Goku at the inn played through his mind. 'I'm such an asshole' thought the priest.

Hakkai stopped the car and turned to Sanzo.

"Sanzo," he said. "We need to stop and think this over. What if Gojyo is right and Goku went to get some food, or perhaps he was in the bathroom and is back in his hotel room fast asleep. Gojyo and I don't know…but we do know that there's more to this than Goku just running off. What happened?"

Suddenly, Sanzo remembered. He remembered hitting kicking Goku and watching him run out the door.

"I hit him." Sanzo said, turning his head the other way so that he didn't have to look Hakkai in the eye.

"What?" Gojyo and Hakkai said in unison. Sanzo lost his temper. He stood up and started yelling in the other's faces.

"I hit the little bastard! I got drunk, hit him, then kicked his ass while he was lying there on the floor! Then he just got up and ran out! I don't know where he is…all I know is that I fell asleep and heard his voice crying for help in my head! There! Ya happy? It's my fault the stupid chimp left! Now you two are going to help me look for his ass even if it takes all night! So just shut up and drive, Hakkai and don't stop until I tell you to!"

Sanzo screamed all of this without taking a breath. Hakkai and Gojyo just stared at him as he had finished.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID DRIVE!" Sanzo shouted at Hakkai, firing his gun in the air. Usually, Hakkai would still try to talk to Sanzo about something that had happened, but the explosion of the blonde monk left both him and Gojyo shaken. So, he cranked the engine, and turned to Sanzo once more.

"Which way should I go, Sanzo?" he asked.

Sanzo thought a moment. Like he said, he didn't know where Goku could be. 'Could a band of youkai have captured Goku?' he thought to himself. 'No, Goku could beat demons down in his sleep. If Goku had been captured by someone or something, what could it be? What could possibly be too strong for Goku to defeat?' Sanzo then froze, his heart feeling like it had stopped. 'Wait a second…' he thought.

"Go up the mountain, towards the woods where Gojyo ran off to when he left us that day not too long ago." Sanzo said.

"Is it just me or are you actually worried about the monkey?" Gojyo asked Sanzo, hoping that he wouldn't piss off the monk.

Sanzo didn't say anything. He just kept his head down.

"Me too" Gojyo said.

They continued towards the mountain, all lost in their own thoughts. All wondering what could have happened to their team-mate.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Hope ya'll are still liking the story! Okay, so this chapter wasn't exactly as long as I thought it would turn out to be, but it's late and I'm all out of ideas! I'm still working on getting the slashy stuff in and all that, so please, bear with me!

**-guitargurl227-**


	4. A Note to the Readers

**Note to the readers: **Paha…I just read my story over and realized that Sanzo told Gojyo and Hakkai that he hit Goku in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3….SOOO just forget about him telling them Sanzo hit Goku in Chapter 2 and just pay attention to the one in chapter 3.

Man…I knew I'd mix it all up somewhere.

**-guitargurl227-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it…

**Reviewers: **-smiles sweetly-

**Flames:** -releases rabid dog on flamers-

**Chapter 4**

Goku sat on the floor still, the pain in his shoulder not subsiding since he rammed into the door, hoping for an escape. He wondered where Sanzo and the others were. 'Bet they don't even notice that I'm gone' he thought solemnly. The room that he was in was very big, almost the size of a gymnasium. There were no windows, and the walls were a dull kind of tan color. All around the walls were posters with pictures of toys on them. The floor was covered with toys so that the real floor couldn't even be seen. 'What a freak. What kind of grown man would keep a bunch of toys?' Goku thought to himself.

Suddenly, Goku felt something move against his leg. He looked down, wondering what it was. What he saw freaked the hell out of him. The toys were moving, they were alive!

Goku stood up, despite his sprained ankle, and backed up against the wall. The toys actually stood up and came towards him, latching onto his legs and arms, pulling him down amongst them. He trashed around, trying his best to get them off him but there were just too many and Goku was too injured already.

"Sanzo!" he screamed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was in the jeep when he heard Goku's voice call for him again.

_"Sanzo!"_

It rang so loud insides his head that Sanzo put his hands on both sides of his head and winced. He took a sharp intake of breath as another cry for him felt like it would split his head in two. "Dammit!" he said. Gojyo and Hakkai both looked at the monk, confused.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said, "are you alright?"

"Yea, you don't look so good, man." Gojyo piped in.

"Just shut up and keep driving," said the grumpy blonde. 'This better be good, Goku. Your voice nearly made my head explode.' Sanzo thought irritably. It was really no use, though. Sanzo was worried out of his mind, and he knew it, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I'm becoming a softy.'

Suddenly, the jeep made a strange racking sound and stopped. Hakkai tried pulling the key out and putting it back in the ignition, but it was no use. Hakyruu (A/N: hopefully I spelled that right) was too tired to go any further.

"I'm sorry but it seems Hakyruu has become too weary." Hakkai told the others. Sanzo's hand clenched into a fist. They all got out of the car and Hakyruu changed back into his normal state.

"Damn dragon" Sanzo said. "Hakkai, can't you just make him keep going?"

"I'm sorry Sanzo but once Hakyruu's tired it's very difficult to make him go on, especially in his jeep form. It looks like we'll just have to walk to the mountain." This didn't please Sanzo at all.

"Look, I don't have time for this! Goku is in trouble, I've been hearing his voice in my head, calling out to me and I don't have time to walk to that fucking mountain. It's at least five fuckin' miles away!" Sanzo shouted, his voice growing more dangerous with every word.

"Don't worry, Sanzo. Whatever happened to Goku I'm sure the little brat is strong enough to take care of himself. Is our worldly priest actually worried about little Goku?" Gojyo joked.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR DAMN JOKES, ASSHOLE!" Sanzo exploded. "OF COURSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE OUT HERE LOOKING FOR HIM AT TWO-FUCKIN'-O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

"Sheesh, calm down, man. Like I said, Goku can fend for himself pretty easily" said Gojyo.

"Unless he's met up with someone he can't beat" Hakkai said, turning to Sanzo. "I have a feeling that you have a hunch where Goku might be, Sanzo. Would you mind sharing your thoughts with us?" Sanzo paused before answering.

"I think our buddy Kami-sama might have him." Sanzo said, still pissed but starting to calm down a little.

"Damn, not that prick again" said Gojyo. "I don't know if I feel like taking him on this early in the morning."

"I feel the same way, but if it's what we have to do to get Goku back, then let's start walking." said Hakkai. "Once Hakyruu has rested, we can go on in the jeep but until then, we'll just have to walk."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dammit! Get off me!" Goku yelled at the toys as they kept pulling him down. Just then, the door opened, revealing Kami-sama standing there.

"Oh goodie, it looks like I'll have my new toy soon!" said Kami-sama happily.

"Ya creep! What the hell is going on?" Goku screamed.

Kami-sama pulled a weapon-looking sort of thing out of his robes. It looked like a type of gun. Suddenly, Kami-sama shot it, sending something small right through Goku's side into his body. He began to laugh.

"If things go as well as I have planned, you'll be a toy of mine soon too! You'll be my favorite one yet!" he said.

Goku fell to the floor in pain, clutching his side. He looked down, finding both of his hands covered with red blood. He took his hands away and saw that his shirt was soaked with blood also. Goku's vision began to get blurry. 'No!' he thought 'not yet! Sanzo will come!' but it was no use. He was losing too much blood. Goku swayed a little, and then fell to the floor amongst the toys.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**-One hour later-**

"Hey guys, can we stop and rest a second?" said a very tired Goyjo. It was a little after three in the morning and all of the guys were beginning to feel the affects of not having any sleep.

"Maybe he's right, Sanzo. Let's just get Hakyruu to transform into the jeep and take a nap for an hour or so" said Hakkai. Sanzo didn't seem to hear them. He just kept walking with his head down, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. Hakkai walked up to him and shook him out of his trance-like state. "We're all worried about Goku, Sanzo, but if we don't all get a little sleep, it won't be any easier trying to look for him." Sanzo looked up at Hakkai, his amethyst eyes dull with circles forming under them. 'He looks like the walking dead' thought Hakkai to himself. "You need sleep, Sanzo" he said to the priest.

"You and Gojyo can sleep all you want. I'm not stopping" with that, Sanzo turned his back to Hakkai and kept walking; the mountain in their view was not that far away.

"Should we go after him and force him to sleep or something, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo.

"It wouldn't do any good," said Hakkai, "Sanzo's obviously is too worried about Goku to sleep any until he finds him."

"I don't get it, he used to not care a rat's ass if the kid went runnin' off, now he's refusing to sleep and being all worried about him" said Gojyo. Hakkai just sighed and turned to Gojyo.

"Have you still not figured it out?" he asked the redheaded man.

"Figured out what?"

Hakkai turned back and watched Sanzo as the blonde kept walking; he was beginning to be quite far away from the other two men. His pace was much slower than it was an hour ago, but still the monk put one foot right back in front of the other.

"Sanzo cares for Goku" he said.

"Well yea, we all do. But I still don't get it, I mean, I know Sanzo cares for him and all but he never shows it. What's made him act this way all of a sudden?" Gojyo asked, still confused.

"Yes Gojyo, we all care for Goku, including Sanzo. But Sanzo cares just a little more about him than the two of us."

"Huh? Wait…you mean—''

"Yeah, that's what I mean" said Hakkai.

Hakyruu transformed into jeep and the two men got in and settled in a comfortable position. The vehicle was facing the mountain, and the white of Sanzo's robes could still be seen in the distance as he continued his way to find the one that he loved.

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! I would do what I normally do and write out your usernames but I gotta go to sleep cause, once again, I wait till really late to finish writing a chapter. Keep reading if you wanna figure out what will happen to Goku and the rest of the group!

**-guitargurl227-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…

**Reviews**: -hugs reviewer-

**Flamers: -**revs up chainsaw-

**-Chapter Five-**

"Shit, Hakkai. I can't sleep…let's just go after the monk" said Gojyo, sitting up in the backseat of the jeep.

"I agree. Sanzo shouldn't be that far ahead of us, and even if he was, as slow as he's walking we'd be able to catch up to him in to time at all. I think Hakuryuu (**A/N:** thanks for telling me how to spell it!) is rested enough to let us drive him." Hakkai revved up the engine and pushed the accelerator, moving the vehicle towards the mountain.

"Hey, Hakkai, did you really mean what I think you meant about Sanzo 'caring' about Goku more than us." Gojyo asked.

"Yes, I meant that. He loves Goku. I'm very sure that he loves him a great deal, too. It's been so long since he's loved someone."

"When you say love, do you mean as a fatherly figure or as…you know…_love_ love."

"I mean _love_ love." Hakkai said. Gojyo didn't speak. "Do you think less of him?" Hakkai asked the half-demon.

"Nah…it doesn't bother me. Hell knows I'd never 'lean that way' but it's his life. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised? Why?" asked the curious emerald-eyed man.

"Well, you know…I thought Sanzo _couldn't _love. He's always saying that Buddhist thing, free of everything, bound by nothing, or whatever the hell it is. I thought his heart was too cold to love, you know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean. But you know, whenever Goku is around him, the walls around Sanzo's heart seem to chip away more and more. I guess when Goku was captured, the wall finally fell down."

"Wall, huh? Hey, Hakkai, look up ahead" said Gojyo. They had been driving throughout their entire conversation, and now they had reached the foot of the mountain. Hakkai looked up and saw a figure in white robes sitting on the ground. It was Sanzo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The whole time Hakkai and Gojyo were starting to drive and the whole time they were having their conversation about Sanzo, the monk was still walking.

He had not stopped for that half hour, though fatigue was weighing down his eyes every moment. The whole time he wanted to sit down and rest, he kept thinking the same thought to himself. 'I can't afford to stop.'

He reached the foot of the mountain when he heard the jeep coming up not too far behind. 'So the idiots decided to come after all' he thought. He finally gave in and sat down to wait on them. He stood up as the car stopped and the two occupying it got out. Hakkai walked up to Sanzo's side.

"Sanzo, I sense a barrier." Hakkai said.

"Yeah, figures. The last time we were up here looking for Gojyo we had the same little problem."

"Yes, but this time we don't have Goku to paint on." (A/N: an incident in the book, if you haven't read them)

"We don't need that this time." Sanzo said, touching the Maten Scripture on his shoulders. "The only reason I used Goku to get through the barrier last time was because I didn't feel like wasting my scripture on the sex-craved taboo."

"Hey!" Gojyo shouted, but didn't start arguing.

"I feel it's necessary to use it this time…" Sanzo said without any other explanation, though the other two knew why it was necessary anyway.

The blonde monk closed his eyes and mumbled something the others could not hear. Then, he lifted his head, threw his arms in front of him and shouted "Makai Tenjyo!"

The scripture flew from Sanzo's shoulders and into all directions while he stood in the middle of it all. There was a tremendous 'BOOM' and a bright light, then the scripture lay flat on the ground and all was calm again. It had broken the barrier.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Goku was still lying on the floor, wriggling because of the pain in his side. His movements started to slow a little. He was losing consciousness. Kami-sama was still there, watching Goku with eyes full of excitement.

"Not too much longer, now" he said. "Soon I'll have my brand new toy!"

"You b-bastard" Goku managed to say.

"I'm surprised, really" Kami-sama said, sounding as if he were talking to himself. "I'm surprised your Sanzo hasn't come for your rescue, yet. Well, I should say Genjyo. As I've said before, he isn't worthy of the title 'Sanzo.'"

"Shut up!" Goku yelled, though it wasn't very loud. "Sanzo will come, he has to. I've been calling him." 'He wouldn't leave me, would he?' Goku thought to himself. Suddenly, his vision became blurry. He tried blinking a couple of times, but it was no use. Darkness covered his sight. He was becoming unconscious.

"Oh, goodie!" he heard Kami-sama say. "Finally!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Let's go." Sanzo said to the others, gathering the scripture from the ground and placing it back in its rightful position upon his shoulders. They hadn't been walking long before they reached the unending staircase.

"Is it just me or did we get here quicker this time?" Hakkai said.

"Well, last time Sanzo probably wasn't hurrying so fast and making you have to run and catch up." Gojyo said to Hakkai. "Shit. Hey, slow down, Sanzo!"

Sanzo kept going. He looked up at the staircase. 'I'm coming, Goku' he thought. He put his foot on the first step. Then the second, the third, and then the fourth. Pretty soon he was running up the stairs, faster and faster, until he didn't have any feelings in his legs anymore. Sanzo turned around, looking for his other two companions. He couldn't see them. The monk sighed and sat on a step. He knew that Goku's time could possibly be running out, but he also knew that if he were to meet up with Kami-sama, he'd need someone to help him fight. He couldn't beat the freak by himself.

Sanzo had been sitting for about ten minutes. 'Where are those two?' he thought. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Sanzo stood up and whirled around, whipping his gun out in front of him. He couldn't see anything more than three inches away due to the mysterious fog that always lingered over the stairs. It was quiet, so quiet that the only thing Sanzo could hear was his own ragged breathing.

"AHHH!"

The scream ripped through the silence, breaking Sanzo's thoughts.

"Goku" Sanzo said quietly to himself. He started running up the steps, not caring about Hakkai and Gojyo, not caring about the fog, not caring about meeting up with Kami-sama or any other thing that could happen. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to Goku at that very moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Look, Hakkai, the monk is too far ahead." Gojyo said, "Let's just go down and wait by the jeep." Hakkai didn't seem to acknowledge that Gojyo had spoken.

"Hellooooo" Gojyo said, waving a hand in front of the emerald-eyed man's face."

"Shh…" Hakkai said. They both stood still. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That laughter."

"What laughter?"

Suddenly, a strange, maniacal laughter filled the air around them. It was a kind of laughter that sent shivers down one's spine.

"What the hell?" Gojyo said. Then, right before their eyes, Kami-sama appeared.

"Yes," he said. "You might as well turn around and go wait by your jeep. It'll be too late by the time you get there, anyway." Kami-sama waved his hand, and Goku appeared in front of them, floating. His eyes were dull and his body was a bloody mess.

"Goku!" both men shouted at once, starting towards him. They tried to touch him but their hand went right through the boy's body.

"No no no." Kami-sama said. "This isn't the real Goku, but this is what the real Goku looks like right now"

Gojyo gritted his teeth. "Listen here, buddy! I don't have time to sit around and chat and look at a fake Goku. Get the hell out of my fucking way!" He tried to pass Kami-sama, but was held back by Hakkai.

"Hakkai! What the hell are you doing, man? Goku could be dying!"

"What do you want from us?" Hakkai said to Kami-sama, ignoring Gojyo for the moment.

"I want you to go back down the stairway. This boy is going to be my new toy and I don't want to give him back!"

"You son of a bitch!" Gojyo yelled.

"Besides…" Kami-sama continued, "I can't have you two interfere with my plans. I know Genjyo is coming, and I'm waiting for him to try and take away Goku. It's almost like a little game. A game between me, the monk, and the monkey. If Sanzo beats me, he gets his precious pet back. But if I win, they will both be mine! And we all know he can't beat me!" he shouted.

With that, he pushed Hakkai and Gojyo with incredible strength down the stairs. The two went tumbling down step after step till they hit the bottom knocked-out.

**-TBC-**

Okay! So that was kind of a weird ending! To tell you the truth, I don't even know how this will all end; I'm just writing and making up as I go along. Bear with me if I'm slow on updates or if one chapter happens to be ten times better than another. I'm still new to the whole writing thing. And I'm going to use a saying Kazuya Minekura said at the end of Saiyuki, Volume 7 (I think)."If it looks like I'm fading, light a torch for me."

I love my reviewers! It's yall who keep me going.

**-guitargurl227-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it?

**Reviews: **-hugs-

**Flames: **-loads gun-

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Six**

It took at least twenty minutes, but Sanzo finally made it to the top of the stairs. He shot the lock on the door that led into the palace and pushed it open. He was standing in a giant hallway, with a red rug going all the way down. At the end was a door. Sanzo started running towards it.

He was so close, only about seven feet or so away from the door when, lo and behold, Kami-sama appeared. Sanzo raised his gun.

"What have you done with Goku?"

"It's a seeecret!" the other cooed, laughing a little. Sanzo fired his gun.

"I won't miss next time, asshole. Tell me what you've done with him!"

"Teehee….he's on the top floor!" chuckled Kami-sama, then the man disappeared.

Sanzo didn't hesitate. He ran as fast as his tired body could carry him to the door. Behind it was a stairwell. He didn't know how many floors there were, and he didn't care. His entire mind was set on getting to Goku. He climbed.

He finally reached the top about ten minutes later, the thirteenth floor. There was a single door across the hall from the stairwell door Sanzo just came out of. He ran to it, his heart racing and his gun ready at hand. Sanzo put his hand on the door knob, ready to fling it open. The knob did not budge.

The door was locked.

Sanzo banged on it. He even took his gun and shot at the knob, desperately trying to get the door open. His bullets would not puncture the steel door at all.

"Goku!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He listened for a second, wanting…hoping to hear the monkey's voice call back to him.

There was no answer.

"You stupid monkey, answer me! Answer me, damn you!"

Still, the silence lingered in the air, and for the first time in so many years, Sanzo, the renegade priest who everyone thought could never feel anything for anyone, got down on his knees and wept.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kami-sama appeared out of thin air in the room with Goku. The boy was lying unconscious on the floor amongst the many toys.

"I think I'll make you my own personal puppet!" cried Kami-sama happily. He lifted his hand in the air, but stopped when he heard a banging on the door. He then heard Sanzo's crying out for Goku and the gunshots aimed at the door.

"Persistent fellow." Kami-sama said to himself. "Oh well! He's too late anyway."

Kami-sama raised his yet again and waved it in the air. Then, he muttered: "Goku, wake up."

Goku's eyes shot open, but they were different. They were dull and had a glazed look over their beautiful golden color. He lifted his head and looked at Kami-sama.

"Now," said the other man, "open the door. Genjyo Sanzo awaits you outside."

Goku's mind clicked a little at the name "Genjyo Sanzo." Though he was a puppet for Kami-sama, the boy thought a little to himself. 'Sanzo…that name is so familiar.'

"When you open the door," Kami-sama said, "attack."

Goku slowly walked towards the door. A part of his mind still made protest at the command Kami-sama had made for Goku but it was no use, Goku couldn't stop now. All his moves were controlled. He unlocked the door, put his hand on the knob, and turned it. The door opened.

Sanzo was still on the floor, though his tears had ceased. He looked up at Goku and jumped to his feet. Putting his hands on both of Goku's shoulders, he began to shake the boy and yell at him.

"Goku! Why wouldn't you answer me? Why did you run away? Why—'' But he was cut off. Goku had jumped on him, sending him to the floor.

"What…the…hell…" Sanzo managed to get out as Goku put his hands around the monk's neck and began to squeeze. Sanzo tried to pry Goku's hands off of him, but Goku's incredible strength made this task impossible. Sanzo couldn't breathe…he couldn't think clearly…all he knew was that he had to find a way to snap Goku out of it.

Suddenly, a yellow light shot at Goku, hitting the boy and sending him flying across the room. Kami-sama's voice could be heard as he cried out "No!"

Sanzo looked up and saw Hakkai and Gojyo standing in the doorway. Hakkai had hit Goku with his chi to stop him from strangling the monk. Sanzo coughed a little and Hakkai went over to help him up.

"Gojyo!" he said, "Make sure Goku doesn't try to hurt Sanzo again."

"Alright!" said the crimson-haired man.

"How did you get here?" Sanzo asked Hakkai. "Where were you?"

"Gojyo and I had a little tumble down the stairs. We were knocked out for quite a bit, but when we finally came to ourselves, we knew that there wasn't much time left. We got in the jeep and, though it was rather difficult, drove up the stairs. We then found the elevator and came to the top."

"There was an elevator?" Sanzo asked, angry at himself for not having known that sooner.

"Yes, in the back corner of the hallway when you first walk in the palace. Now it's my turn to ask questions. What is wrong with Goku?"

"I think he's being controlled by Kami-sama." Sanzo replied.

"How can we stop it?"

Sanzo stopped to think a moment. "I think there's only one way to wipe out all that Kami-sama has done." he said.

"What way is that?" Hakkai asked hesitantly.

"Take off his limiter, and then restore it back on. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to try anything."

Sanzo walked towards Goku, who was standing in front of Gojyo, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Okay, you stupid monkey. You asked for it." He shot out his hand and grabbed hold of Goku's golden limiter. He pried it off of the boy's head. Goku then sank to his knees, holding both sides of his head and began to scream. His hair and nails became longer and his ears turned into the pointed way that a demon's ears would. He opened his mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth. When the transformation was complete, Goku stood up. He looked around at his surroundings and locked his gaze on Kami-sama.

"Goku…" Kami-sama said, "Attack the priest!" But Goku did not move. He remained staring at Kami-sama. Suddenly, with speed like lightning, Goku bounded onto Kami-sama, taking the man by surprise.

"Get off me!" he cried. Goku was too strong even for Kami-sama, though. His nails ripped at the other's face, cutting it and making it bleed. Kami-sama cried out in pain, trying desperately to push the boy off of him. It was no use.

Goku laughed manically, as if he were really enjoying it. He continued to tear at Kami-sama's skin. The other's stood by, watching in amazement at how easily Goku was defeating their enemy in his true form.

Kami-sama's body stopped thrashing about, his crying stopped. Goku, losing interest now that his opponent had given up, got off of him and began to lick the blood off of his fingers. Kami-sama, their enemy, was dead.

Goku then turned his demon eyes on Sanzo. He ran at him, but stopped a few inches in front of the monk, looking as if something had surprised him. A thought then ran through Goku's head as he looked up at the monk. 'His hair is so shiny…like the sun.'

Sanzo took this moment of hesitation to return Goku's power limiter back onto the boy's head. He grabbed Goku's forehead, muttered a few unheard words, and took his hand away. Goku's limiter had been restored back onto his head.

The boy swayed a little, then fell foreword into Sanzo's arms. Sanzo, not caring that Gojyo and Hakkai were watching, put his arms around Goku, holding the boy tight. He buried his face in Goku's mop of brown hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I thought I lost you, you damn monkey" he said quietly. He picked up Goku and turned to the others. "Let's go" he said. The other two just nodded.

They walked out of the palace where the jeep was waiting. Hakkai got behind the wheel and Gojyo sat in the front passenger seat, knowing that Sanzo wanted to sit in the back with Goku in case the boy woke up.

Hakkai drove them the bumpy ride down the staircase. When they reached the bottom, a noise made them turn around. The sound of stone crumbling could be heard.

"The palace must be falling down" said Sanzo.

"Where should we go, Sanzo?"

"To the nearest town" he replied.

Goku began to stir, and opened his golden eyes to see Sanzo's face looking down at him.

"Sanzo…I-I'm sorry for running. I was just upset and I didn't know what to do! Kami-sama captured me and—'' he was cut off by Sanzo's lips pressing against his own.

Sanzo had leaned down to kiss the boy. Goku was surprised at first but then returned the kiss back, his tongue and Sanzo's intertwining with each other inside their mouths. Both had wanted that for so long.

Sanzo broke the kiss then and looked into Goku's eyes. Goku stared right back, his heart filled with a feeling he had felt for so long but could never let out. A feeling so strong that he thought his heart would burst.

"Sanzo…" he said quietly, "I love you." He then regretted what he said, and got ready to feel Sanzo's paper fan clomp down hard on top of his head. Instead, he felt Sanzo's lips press hard against his own once more.

He broke the kiss once more and looked Goku straight in the eye and, for the first time in years, Sanzo smiled and said, "I love you too, you damn stupid monkey. I love you too."

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Yes, I know. The last chapter was kind of rushed but this is still my first story so I'm still new at ending stories and all! Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm going to write more in the future. Who knows? I might even make a sequel or something! Review please! NO FLAMES! I don't like flames . 

You all have been wonderful reader! Hehe! I love you all!

**-guitargurl227-**


End file.
